godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Baek Seung-Chul
Baek Seung-Chul was a participant of G.O.H Tournament preiminaries in Metropolitan region. Appearance Seung-Chul has brown hair and wore a red coloured track suit while fighting. He also wears spectacles. Personality As a kid, Seung-Chul was a big fan of his father's bravery, but after his father was killed, he had a lot of changes in his mindset. He believed that in order to end injustice, he needs to have high level education as well as good fighting ability. Baek has an egoistic nature and believed that his calculations are perfectly accurate until he was defeated by Han Dae-Wi. History Baek Seung-Chul was very intelligent as a kid. He mastered all different subject at young age of 4 years. He looked up to his detective father, who used a baseball bat to defeat all criminals. But due to a prosecutor's fault, a criminal was released and his father got killed. This caused a great change in Seung-Chul's attitude, who started believing that education and rank are more important than physical abilities. He locked his father's bat in a cupboard and started studying. It was like this until he saw some bullies attacking his classmate and forcing him to buy them food. Realizing that education cannot help him defeat bullies, he decided that both education and physical strength are necessary for creating justice in the world. Plot A Round With God At the regionals, Seung-Chul fought against many different opponents using his baseball bat. He used proper calculations and science to defeat his opponents. He defeated a judo player in round of 16 before fighting Dae-Wi. He fought against Han Dae-Wi in the quarter finals. He had an advantage throughout the match by using his knowledge and calculations as he injured Dae-Wi by dodging his attacks and attacking before he could strike. He was impressed by Dae-Wi when the latter was able to stay up after being hit by his best techniques. He had an upper hand till Dae-Wi decided to use his true strength and destroyed his baseball bat using Basaltic Fist. He acknowledged Dae-Wi skills and fell unconscious. Later, after Dae-Wi defeated Yu Mi-Ra, he went to Seung-Chul to help him master Blue Dragon's Storm for his next fight. Seung-Chul told Dae-Wi that Blue Dragon's Storm was a very dangerous technique that could kill his opponent, but also stated that he still has no chance of winning against Jin Mo-Ri. He was later seen at their matches commenting on how dangerous Mo-Ri's strength is, for he can see through a technique after getting attacked by it once. Abilities Seung-Chul has a level of 7, but doesn't have any special martial arts training. He uses his knowledge of science to fight against his opponents. He has a strong control over his body and can change the direction of his attacks halfway. He is also extremely fast and can attack before his opponent completes his attack. He has also studied all different attack patterns possible to predict the movements of the opponent. Superhuman Endurance: Seung-Chul has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has supernatural agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Superhuman Strength: Seung-Chul has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. He has blown apart arenas, buildings with a single kick even after fighting for hours. Superhuman Speed: Seung-Chul has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is close to "hypersonic". Genius-level Intellect: Seung-Chul has extraordinary intelligence being able to learn and master nearly anything he comes across of, he also uses his intelligence for his battle against his opponents calming analyzing their attack patterns and reading ahead. Also, seeing as how he epitomizes the meaning of melting pot, his intelligence is far beyond the likes of even the most intellectual humans and was capable of learning a lot of languages and advanced mathematics at a young age. Analytical Skill: Like Jin Mo-Ri and Park Il-Pyo, Seung-Chul possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for himself or his friends to beat or injure stronger opponents but combined with his already great intellect he is a cut above them both. He can recognize a martial art's weakness or a technique's weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies and even identifying his opponents attack patterns and predicts their next movements after only a few attacks. He was even able to deduce what happened during the fight between Sang Man-Duk and Jin Tae-Jin. 'Lance de Combat' Seung-Chul is very skilled in using his baseball bat. He can use it at a high speed and rotation to strike the opponent. These attacks feel like spears piercing through the opponent's body. He even created his own combat martial arts. Douze Lance de Combat: It strikes at 12 points which includes legs, stomach and chest. This attack is very fierce but failed to KO Dae-Wi. Soixante douze Lance de Combat: Its an even stronger technique than Douze Lance de Combat, but its full effects are unknown as Dae-Wi destroyed the baseball bat and blocked the technique using Basaltic Fist. Charyeok Oxen King: Seung-Chul's charyeok is the Oxen King, Uma. His charyeok seems to be extremely powerful judging by how Uma by herself is capable of destroying gods. Health Generation: It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. Ability Sealing: Being one of the keys it has the ability to seal away a gods ability carrying them on a lower plane so they can be hurt. It can also seal away a person's Charyeok like what she did to the judges. Ability Awakening: Being one of the keys it has the ability to awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack gods, nephilim and higher, that they couldn't previously hurt. It can also undo the seals it placed on gods. Aerokinesis: It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate wind will by summoning the [Fan. Ox Generation: It also allows the user to summon many Oxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of energy. Trivia *He refuses to acknowledge the existence of ghosts and spirits even though Uma, the Oxen King, appears right beside him after he rescues minotaurs from The Third Crown Prince's Lava Bahamut. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Failed Participant